


Seasons Change but People Don't

by clarehelen



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me" (Video), Alternate Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, America's Suitehearts (Music Video), Dance Dance (Music Video), Fluff and Smut, I Don't Care (Music Video), Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, no idea what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarehelen/pseuds/clarehelen
Summary: The characters and stories in fob’s music videos can’t just be a coincidence or a drug induced idea, can they? Well, there is more behind those characters and instances than people think. Every time a character or instance gets created, it becomes a part of the band. The characters are always there. And sometimes they appear at the best and worst of times.Drabbles for music video characters popping up in real life situations.





	1. Prologue

With the tour in full force, Fall Out Boy was having the time of their lives. New songs, new looks, and new fans, they were loving it. Patrick sang beautifully, Pete played and screamed loudly, Joe rocked it, and Andy was an Animal. However, they did have some down time between shows, usually on the tour buses or in a hotel room. When they did, things happened. Some good, some not. 

You think the characters in their music videos were only for the music videos? You are very wrong. They are a part of the band, of the people. And when they come around, it can either be a good thing or a very bad thing. Or sometimes, just silly. The kicker though, no one knows when they’ll appear, not even the band members themselves.


	2. Dance, Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets a little nervous before the first show of the Save Rock and Roll Tour and someone comes around.

After finishing the album Save Rock and Roll, all of the boys were excited. They set up the tour, the picture, everything. However, once the tour began, you could tell they were nervous, especially Patrick. He knew being with the band was a good thing, a great thing, but being on tour reminded him of Soul Punk and that failure. (A/N not a failure, such a good album, he did such a good.) So, when no one could find him on stage, Pete went to the tour bus. 

However, what met the older man gaze wasn’t the fedora and cardigan wearing man but the nervous kid with glasses, longer hair, and dressed in a blue suit.   
“Trick,” Pete said, immediately going to his best friend’s side. The younger guy looked up. “I’m scared, Pete,” he admits. “I know, I know,” “What if it is like Soul Punk or Folie?” “It won’t be.” “How do you know?” “I just do. We’ve grown up, we’ve learned, and we’re still learning. But we’re communicating and that is what matters.” The suit begins to disappears but the hair and glasses are still there. “They are gonna love us, they already do. They still do. We’ll be okay.” And at those words, the glasses and hair disappear and Patrick is back to his normal self. “Thank you. Needed that, Pete.” “Anything for my best friend. Now c’mon, we need to do sound check.” Patrick nodded and the two get up and out of the tour bus. 

And Pete was right, they killed the concert and everyone cheered at their return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chose this video because it is one of the first with characters that are the band members. Hope you liked it!


	3. A Little Less "Sixteen Candles," A Little More "Touch Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's up late, but is it the insomnia?

Pete being up late isn’t abnormal but it hadn’t happened in a while. The insomnia didn't happen as often as it used to. The light at the back of the bus shines in a way that came through the curtain of the bunks. Patrick sees it first and sighed, pulling his curtain open and getting out of the bunk. When he comes in, he still see his best friend but something seems off. “Pete,” he says quietly. The older man looks up, baring his teeth. They were pointed which makes Patrick step back. “Can’t sleep,” he then asks. The vampire nods. “Thirsty?” He nods again. “Okay, let me see if we have any of the solution left,” Patrick offers, the old hat, red shirt, and jean jacket returning. He rushes to the fridge and looks inside, seeing one last bottle of the solution they made before the tour. He makes a note in his head to make sure they got more stuff at the next stop. He takes it out and brings it over to Pete. “It’s the last one until the next stop, so don’t overdo it,” the younger tells him but Pete takes it all in one gulp. Patrick rolls his eyes. “Better,” he then asks. “Yeah,” Pete replies, breathing heavily. “You really need to wake up one of us when this happens,” Patrick reminds him. The vampire shrugs. “Don’t want to wake you up,” he tells him. “Dude, I’m usually only a couple hours into sleep so it wouldn’t be bad for me. And we know Andy stays up playing Old Republic. So please,” he offers. Pete sighs and nods. “Good,” the other replies, patting his back, starting to get up. “Can you stay, please,” Pete asks. The human looks over and nods. “Sure, Pete.” “Thanks, Patrick.” “Just try not to nibble me? I’d rather not have to explain it again.” Pete laughs. The two have an unspoken thing where they cuddle if one or the other needs it. They never say the word, but the other knows. So, Patrick settles himself next to Pete and closes his eyes. Pete later will do the same and pretend to sleep. 

On the other end of the bus, Joe and Andy always have some sort of weapon in their bunks. They want to make sure Pete is safe. But also themselves too. Because on tour, one never knows what can happen.


	4. I Don't Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is a prankster. But when it gets too far, someone has to stop him. And it's usually Andy.

When there is a day off, the band likes to chill and see what is going on in the area where they stopped. However, this also means that certain people in the tour wanted to prank others. And by certain people, I mean Joe. 

Joe is known for being the prankster of the group so when there are days off, it is easy to find a whoopee cushion, rubber chicken, or silly string in random places. And the one that has to deal with this side is Andy. Not only do they share a bus but they are best friends and keep each other in check.

So, when Andy sees Joe about to walk out of the bus wearing the flasher trench coat, he knows he has to put a stop to it. Andy gets up from his video game and blocks the exit. 

“Andy, I want to freak out some fans,” Joe whines.

“No, not this time,” Andy replies.

“Dude, I’m taller than you.”

“Dude, I’m stronger than you.”

“Then stop me,” Joe says as he begins to move past Andy and the shorter guy grabs Joe by the middle and picks him up. The taller one protests as Andy takes him and locks him into the bathroom. He then gets some clothes from Joe’s bunk, opens the door a little, and throws the clothes in.

“Put those on and maybe we can play Mario Kart.”

There is silence on the other side until one can hear a zipper of pants and Andy sighs in relief. He unlocks the door again and sees Joe almost dressed. He still has to put the shirt on. Andy closes the door. 

“Sorry, man.”

Joe comes out and laughs. “Like you haven’t seen me shirtless before.”

Andy rolls his eyes and kisses Joe’s cheek.

“Got it out of your system?”

“Yeah… Mario Kart then cuddles?”

“Sure.”

The two then head back to the front lounge and set up the other system, beginning to play.


	5. America's Suitehearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Andy are together so why can't Pete and Patrick be? Maybe it takes a little happiness and there is only one person that can really bring.
> 
> Calling Dr. Benzedrine.

Andy and Joe are pretty observant, especially when it comes to their bandmates. Since the band has known each other for over a decade now, one can pick up on other’s habits. And well, Andy and Joe are sick of Pete and Patrick dancing around each other since coming back from hiatus. 

“We need to do something,” Joe finally says to Andy one day, clearly annoyed.

“I know, babe but how?”

“Maybe show what they mean to each other?”

“I think they already know that.”

“I mean like, what does Pete always call Patrick in song?”

Andy is quiet for a moment. “Sunshine… Golden… Benzedrine!”

Joe grins. “Benzedrine.”

“Did someone call,” a voice says and the two guys turn, seeing the man in yellow.

“Horseshoe, Donnie. Why are you dressed so weirdly?”

“Disguise, Doc. Sandman’s looking for you,” Andy offers, trying to play the part but soon he and Joe change too. 

“Ah. In the back, I assume?”

Horseshoe and Donnie nod. 

“Well you two do you, I suppose,” he says as he turns and heads to the back, the other two high fiving and then immediately cuddle on the couch.

Dr. Benzedrine knocks on the door and starts to sing, “Mister Sandman, bring me a dream.”

The door slides open and there the Sandman is. “What do you want, Benzedrine?”

“Donnie said you were looking for me.”

“I’m not but you’re here so come in,” he says as he motions for the yellow man to enter, which he does.

“Now, why would Donnie say you wanted to see me?”

“You never know with Donnie or Horseshoe for that matter, always together.”

“They seem happy, though. Together, I mean.”

“You happy, Benz?”

“Aren’t I always?”

Sandman says nothing.

“I’m happy for you. Always try to be happy for you.”

“You don’t have to, Doc.”

“I’m your sun, aren’t I?”

Sandman says nothing again. Benzedrine reaches for the dark man’s face and strokes his cheek. “I’ll always be your sun as long as you are always my night.”

“But you barely sleep.”

“So did you. But now, well, it seems even you can succumb to your own ways.”

“You are my light, Benz.”

“As are you, Sandy.”

The two of them lean towards each other and kiss gently at first but it starts to get heated, both beginning to lose their facades. Pete pulls Patrick close to his body and deepens the kiss, the younger opening his mouth for the older. The two fall onto the couch behind Pete and begin to strip each other. 

“Why haven’t we done this, ‘Trick?”

“You were the one always with the girls and I was the awkward and chubby lead singer.”

“Never to me, Pattycakes. Never to me.”

They resume kissing, their hands exploring each other’s bodies until the hands made it to each other’s lengths. Together they stroke each other, finding their rhythms until both were moaning like teenagers and releasing all over their hands and stomachs. Patrick leans against Pete’s forehead. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut on here. Sorry if it seems rushed, this was probably the hardest chapter for me to write. I hope you enjoyed it though!


	6. Youngblood Chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has brought out the monster, but what?

It usually came out of nowhere, the monster inside of Patrick. But it was also rare. So everyone is a little surprised when the hook and yellow eyes appear. Pete immediately heads to his side. 

“Trick, Trick, bud,” Pete stammers but Patrick pushes him out of the way, heading towards the exit of the bus. Pete gets up and follows and Patrick is heading towards the other bus. 

Pete sends a quick text for Joe and Andy to hide. “Patrick,” he yells. The monster turns and covers his ears, screaming. Pete looks around and sees someone with a boombox. It’s playing some odd song but clearly getting on Patrick’s nerves. 

As Patrick screams, Pete heads to the person. “Hey, um, could you change the station,” he asks. The guy looks at him confused but shrugs and turns off the radio. The bassist turns to see Patrick slowly changing back and rushes back to him.

“Patrick? Babe you back,” he asks. The singer looks up, his eyes changing back to hazel. Pete smiles and hugs him tightly. Joe and Andy come out too and hug as well. 

“D-Did I do anything,” Patrick asks. “No. Some music triggered you but I handled his,” Pete assures the younger. 

“I guess it got stuck and I wanted it out but it wouldn’t and I’m sorry.”

“Shh, let’s just get some food and then head to the stage, okay?”

“Sounds good to me,” Joe says.

“Me too,” Andy pipes up. 

The three then look at Patrick. 

“Okay, just not pizza.”

“Damn it,” Pete mumbles but they all laugh and Patrick kisses his cheek and whispers, “Thank you.” Pete and Patrick hold hands as do Joe and Andy and the band head to a diner with Marcus not far behind.


End file.
